I come to you in pieces
by Akikofuma
Summary: Just a little story I came up with. MeggiexDustfinger


1Meggie sat at the window in Elinor's house, the headphone's from her iPod filling her ear's with music. Heavy raindrops hit the window, making a small noise every time they came in contact with the glass.

The whole world outside seemed grey. The rain was like a grey curtain, hanging over everything, making it impossible for her to see anything beyond the glass.

_I'm here again_

_a thousand miles away from you_

_a broken mess_

_just scattered pieces of who I am_

_I tied so hard_

_thought I could do this on my own_

_I lost so much along the way_

Meggie had been listening to the same song for day's now. It matched her mood perfectly, expressing exactly how she was feeling. The soft voice of the man soothed her mind. So much had happened in the past days. And she didn't know why.

Farid had broke up with her for some reason. He probably found another girl. Meggie didn't blame him. Their relationship had been over a long time ago. They both just didn't want to admit it. It still hurt her. Not as much as she had thought. But it did.

_Then I see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces_

_so you can make me whole_

Soon Meggie had found out why she didn't feel as hurt as she thought. She had never truly loved him. Never truly given him her heart. All this time she had been in love with someone else. How she hadn't noticed was beyond her. Now it was all so clear. There was no more doubt.

Only seeing him made her heart beat fast with excitement and love. His presence made her nervous. Whenever he was close, she felt light-headed. He had her totally caught up in his magic. When he looked at her she felt things she knew Farid could never make her feel.

A long time had passed since there first meeting. She had barely been 12 at that time. Now, 5 years later, she had grown into a woman. But he didn't see her that way. He still saw her as the 12-year old little girl she used to be.

_I come undone_

_but you make sense of who I am_

_let puzzle pieces in your eye_

But to Meggie, it didn't matter. She loved him, and as long as he spent time with her, she was content. For the moment she was happy the way it was. Of course she would have been much happier if things had been different. But there was nothing she could do. At least that was what she thought.

_When I see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you pieces_

_so you can make me whole_

The door opened, footsteps walked across the room, towards her. It was probably Mo or Resa, maybe even Elinor or Darius that came to check up on her. She hardly left this place. It was the only window she could watch the front door and the woods from. He mostly came from either one of these places to visit. Meggie didn't want to miss him. But today there was no way she could see through the rain. It frustrated her.

Anytime she saw him before the other's, she would rush outside and greet him first. The few moments they spent alone together were precious to her, because only in this short time his attention was focused on her, and her alone. Meggie was becoming impatient. Where was he?

"Meggie." a familiar voice called her name, startling her and pulling her eyes away from the grey weather. There he was standing, hair and coat soaked. Dark circles around his eye's showed her that he hadn't slept, or at least not well. Dustfinger had finally returned to her.

"You're here." she whispered, quickly getting up and giving him a hug.

"Don't, you'll get wet." he protested, but Meggie didn't care. She didn't let go for a while, but then stepped back. "You should chance. You're going to catch a cold." She worried about him. More then she worried about anybody else, or even herself. He was her life. And she wanted to make sure he was okay.

_I tried so hard_

_So hard._

_I tired so hard._

"First, I have to talk to you." Dustfinger said, sitting down were Meggie was sitting just a few seconds ago.

"At least take of your coat!" she insisted, watching with great pleasure as he did as she told him to. Why it made her feel good he didn't know. But she was proud that he listened to her.

"Sit next to me Meggie." he said, laying his coat down next to himself, smiling crookedly at her. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked curiously, sitting down. What did the man want to talk to her about? It sounded serious, and from the way he looked at her... something was going to happen.

"Meggie... first of all... do you think sins can be forgiven?" he asked, looking at her. Meggie thought it was a weird question to ask. Why would he want to know?

"Yes, I think sins are forgiven, Dustfinger. Why?" she asked, but Dustfinger just shook his head.

"It's not important right now." he carefully took her hand into his own, his cold skin making here's feel burning hot. Meggie could feel her heartbeat quicken. Whenever he touched her, it was like her body lost the ability to move.

Dustfinger took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He looked pained, as if the words that were in his heart hurt him. Meggie wondered what he was thinking about. There was one possibility... but it couldn't be. It would be too got to be true. When he opened his eye's again, he began to speak.

"Meggie... for a long time, all I saw when I looked in you was Silvertounge's daughter. A pretty little girl. But a girl." Meggie flinched. She hated when he called her a girl. It made her feel small and foolish.

"But at some point, I was lying to myself. You aren't a little girl anymore, and I stopped seeing you as one a long time ago." Dustfinger seemed nervous, so Meggie gently smiled at him.

"Dustfinger-" she started to say, but was interrupted.

"Please let me finish Meggie. I'm a coward, and if I don't do it now, I might not ever do it." he said, almost pleading. So she nodded.

"What I'm trying to say is... I love you Meggie."

_Then I see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces_

_so you can make me whole_

It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Meggie stared at Dustfinger. "You... what?"

"I love you." he repeated. "And I know it's the last thing you want to hear from an old, ugly man. But I just had to s-"

Dustfinger was stopped by Meggie's lips, firmly pressing against his. The blond man was surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too." Meggie mumbled against his lips, pressing her body to his. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to jump out of her chest any second. She loved him, loved him so much it hurt.

"So... we're together?" he carefully asked, softly caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Yes, Dustfinger. We are together."

**The end.**


End file.
